


Nautolans

by MiniPeridot



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, story spoilers present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPeridot/pseuds/MiniPeridot
Summary: The mini-stories and one-shots made for my two favorite Nautolan OCs: Cil Rho (M!Bounty Hunter) and Fynn Tulu (F!Jedi Knight). Was gonna make this the collection book for all my smugglers and bounty hunters, but decided these two needed theirs in the same book since their stories are more connected than other characters!!MAJOR GAME STORY SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT!!
Relationships: OCs/NPCs
Series: Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter Index

**Series 1: The Hunt-Cil Rho Lok**

_Cil Rho is a M!Nautolan bounty hunter who became a Mandalorian in the main story. His last name is Rho, but Lok is the name of the Mandalorian clan that adopted him into their family. Blue skin with yellow spots, and he is heterosexual_

  1. As the Dust Settles
  2. _(In progress. Title to be released soon)_
  3. ?



* * *

_***More to come. Chapter is not ready to post, consider this a preview of what is coming***_

**Series 2: The Light-Fynn Tulu**

_Fynn Tulu is a taller-than-average F!Nautolan Jedi who is a total mama bear type and everyone is her cub. Will not write her story until I finish her main story, but she currently has no romance going on. Have not decided what her sexuality is yet_

  1. ?




	2. Series 1: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cil Rho's mini-story. He is in a romantic relationship with the companion character Mako from the bounty hunter story. I don't plan to share much more than that before you read Ch.1. Anyway, enjoy! Takes place after the main story and Makeb, but before Shadow of Revan and KotET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Mature, sexual content ahead. Not explicit (this chapter), but use your own best judgement here***

# Chapter 1: As the Dust Settles

Cool… Calm… Peaceful…

How rare such moments as this have truly been in my life. So much so that, now that I have found it, will I even be able to give it up? Return to the life I have become accustomed to?

A dull, but strong thudding sound breaks me from my trance as a rush of pheromones hits me. I open my eye to see a sight that makes me smile.

Above me, I see my beautiful wife. Wife?... Yes, we are married now. That is the word I should be using.

My wife is swimming down to where I am lying at the bottom of the pool. Quickly pushing off the bottom, I meet her in the middle, pulling her to the surface.

“Hey, you! I was coming down to get you. Guess I didn’t do such a good job of sneaking up on you as I thought though, huh?”

I chuckle. She looks so cute with those giant goggles on. “Hard to sneak up on a Nautolan underwater, especially when you cannonball smelling like a ball of giggles.”

She gives me a look and a little push on my shoulder, but laughs all the same. “A ball of giggles? What does that even mean? I hope it doesn’t smell _bad_.”

She heads for the edge and I follow close behind. “Well, it’s kinda hard to explain. It’s pheromones so it kinda has a smell, but you also sort of feel a downplayed version of what someone else is feeling when you pick it up. So, I felt pretty happy, meaning you were very happy. You felt similar when you and Blizz pulled that prank on that Customs Officer on the Imperial Fleet’s main ship. You were pretty giggly after that, so… you know.”

She starts giggling again and it just makes my durasteel heart melt to hear it. She’s had a rough go at life, and lost a fair number of people she cared for since we met, so it’s good to hear her laugh. Brightens her whole self.

I take a moment to sit in the water at the pool’s edge and watch her dry off. Her black and yellow bikini looks great against her dark olive skin.

I get a nice view as she dries her hair and carefully dabs her implant to make sure it’s not wet. The giant goggles she bought for this trip are stupid-looking, but necessary. Her implants aren’t exactly on the open market, and being in her head and face make them very sensitive and not the sort she’ll let any old medical droid work on if they were to get damaged.

Fortunately, being right around her eye makes them easy to cover with those things. She notices me staring, though and her goggles land in front of me with a thunk. 

My head tilts up to actually look at her face and she raises her eyebrow, her dark eyes judging me a little. “Coming big guy? I’m getting hungry.”

Grinning, I pull myself out and swipe her towel to dry off a little.

We meet up in the kitchen, still dressed for the pool as she goes over the food we’ve bought. “Are you actually dry, or did you do a half-assed job again? I’d rather not damage this place, _especially_ since they aren’t charging us.”

Chuckling, I slide around the counter behind her and pull her in for a damp hug. “You tell me,” I whisper in her ear with a smirk.

She squeaks in her surprise and I swear, this girl will kill me one day if she doesn’t get less cute. She wiggles in my arms, trying to get away as I laugh at her. She’s got shorts on over her bikini now, tugging on one of my tendrils as payback for the wet hug.

“Hey! Paws off.” I start tickling her sides and she squirms, folding into a fit of laughter. “Hahaha!! No! Cil-haha! Stop it!!”

I hear the holocom ringing and groan. “This better not be a work call…” Annoyed, I slide over to where it’s sitting and answer it. The face of our very gracious host is there to greet me when I do.

She smiles over the holo, “advocate. I am glad to see you. I just wanted to check in and see how you like the place. Figured I shouldn’t ask on the first few days, since it’s a honeymoon and all.”

Mako slides up behind me, coming in view of the camera. “It’s wonderful, Lady Aitalla. Thank you again for letting us use it. That was really too kind of you.”

Lady Aitalla Girard smiles at Mako, “well, you did so much for my family, and had enough decency to turn down a lot of credits to give me command of my family’s House over my father. More than that, you gave me command of my own life, marriage included. When you asked for help to find a honeymoon spot here on Alderaan, I simply _had_ to take the chance to return the kindness you did me.”

She chuckles, looking us up and down over the holo, “and I’m going to assume your lack of clothes means you found the pool. Enjoying it?” I grin, “it was a nice touch. I admit, it’s hard to find a nice, clean pool deep enough to swim in in the Outer Rim. I hadn’t even realized how long it’s been since I got to go swimming until this trip.”

Lady Aitalla chuckles, “excellent. Well, that was all. I simply wanted to check in on you two. Have fun, but try not to break the furniture. Some of those are family antiques.” With a wink, she signs off and I shake my head.

Mako giggles and I grin as her happy pheromones start to rub off on me. “Well, she didn’t call you a _thing_ this time. I think her manners are improving.”

“Agreed.” Smiling, I turn to kiss her and her lips meet mine.

We stop for a moment, faces just inches apart as we gaze into each other’s eyes. We still have a few more days left in our honeymoon… 

I get a bad idea and grin down at her. She huffs, giggling softly. “What? You got a look in your eye. What is it?”

“...Wanna see if we can crack the headboard in the master bedroom?”

Her face twists into confusion before she breaks down in laughter. “You are terrible! Nooo! We are _not_ breaking the bed!”

She continues to laugh and I can’t help joining her. “It doesn’t have to be a big crack. How about a chip?”

“NOooo! Cil!” She barely gets her words out between her fits of laughter. “Scratch in the floorboards? Dent in the wall behind it?”

“NO! Hahah! Seriously, Cil!” Mako is so cute like this, laughing so hard she is making strange noises as she fights to get air in her lungs.

“Oh, come on! They won’t even see the dents unless they move the bed. Come on. Let’s dent the wall, huh?” I take her hand, trying to keep her standing as I bend my knees a bit to be at her eye level.

She shakes her head, “you’re impossible.”

I put on my best fake pout, which, according to her, still sucks, but she sometimes plays along when I bring it out for fun. “Soooo, you _don’t_ wanna… go to the bedroom?”

She gets a challenged look about her and her lips spread into a smirk. “Oh, I didn’t say that… Come on, big guy…” As she speaks, she walks towards the bedroom, taking off her bikini top as she goes and I groan. She stops in the doorway, careful to keep enough of her back to me that I can’t actually see her. She uses her thumb to slowly pull down on the edge of her shorts as though to take them off.

“Show me what you got.” Disappearing around the corner, the next thing I see is her shorts and bikini bottoms on the floor and I have to suck in a breath of air as the temperature in the room rises and I literally _taste_ her arousal in the air. Damn… this girl really might be the death of me one day…

With a grin, I follow her into the bedroom. Lunch can wait.


End file.
